


sunday morning

by manubibi



Series: Possessive!Haru [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rare Pairings, just a lot of fluff, mild possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HaruNagi domestic fluff! <i>He remembers about last night, about how hungry Haruka looked while looking at him as they were taking a walk through the streets of the town they used to go to school at, with their fingers intertwined. They have taken a little vacation to go back home, after Nagisa also decided to move to Tokyo. And he remembers how dark Haruka's eyes got when he noticed some girls staring at Nagisa, dressed as colorful as he used to as a teenager, although he could not really blame them. Nagisa always expresses himself so loudly, both with words and with colors, bringing an aura of life to his days.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday morning

Nagisa's magenta eyes open blurry upon being hit by the soft, caressing, warm morning light. His eyelids lazily blink a few times, while his fingers run through his own hair, with sweet and fuzzy feelings awakening under his skin. A smile curves his sleeps softly while he realizes this is not his bed. He remembers about last night, about how hungry Haruka looked while looking at him as they were taking a walk through the streets of the town they used to go to school at, with their fingers intertwined. They have taken a little vacation to go back home, after Nagisa also decided to move to Tokyo. And he remembers how dark Haruka's eyes got when he noticed some girls staring at Nagisa, dressed as colorful as he used to as a teenager, although he could not really blame them. Nagisa always expresses himself so loudly, both with words and with colors, bringing an aura of life to his days.  
After all, if it was not for him, none of their friends would have gone out of their comfort zone. But it has been like this for years. Haruka is madly jealous, and it is not a lack of trust. It is complicated. But Nagisa does not really hate it, not anymore.  
It is a sinful and thus nice feeling to be desired so much for so long.  
  
In the morning, he is as lazy as anyone else. He closes his eyes again, snuggling under the covers for more warmth to lull him a little more, he rubs his feet together feeling blood run quietly in them again. Now that it's Sunday morning, there's no need to wake up in a hurry. He can let his body do that with its time. And he loves waking up like this. He usually opens his eyes alone in his own apartment, and while he cannot say he hates it - living alone, with nobody to control him, is definitely not bad - it is sweet and nice to wake up on Haruka's side. He turns his head only to look at Haruka's angelic sleepy face, and he smiles with a soft huff at the raven mess on his head. He touches his own mane, realizing his own hair is probably in worse conditions.  
And he cannot stop smiling.  
When his body finally wakes up and urges him to get up, he sits up, stretching his arms following it with a shiver. He is not really cold, but the bed was so warm and welcoming...  
He silently moves to the kitchen, with his hand rubbing on his stomach, because he is actually feeling quite hungry.  
In no time, the kitchen resounds with little noises like the microwave oven warming his coffee - with abundant quantities of sugar - up, a teaspoon mixing it, and the toaster making perfect bread for jam. He draws a little smiley face on one slice, as he is used to doing, giggles at himself and takes a bite. Tastes sweet, almost too sweet, but there is no such thing as too much sugar for him. He did not change much since high school, after all.  
He hears steps suddenly behind him, but he does not turn, pretending he did not hear Haruka sneaking up behind him. But he cannot go on pretending when the other's fingers wrap around his body, and his voice whispers, "goodmorning."  
"...'Morning," Nagisa replies with a wide smile. He feels Haruka's laziness weigh on his shoulder, and laughs at it.  
"Had a good night sleep?" He asks, before taking another sip.  
"Mmmh." He feels Haruka's chin move as he nods.   
" _Mmmh,"_ he imitates him. "You want breakfast?"  
"Mmmh."  
"Are you going to go 'mmmh' to everything I tell you?" He asks, amused.  
"It's either that or 'I want mackerel'."  
Nagisa bursts in giggles, before Haruka can clarify, "I wasn't joking."  
"I know."  
They keep silent for a few quiet moment, while Nagisa prepares something for Haruka too, but the other stops him.  
"Nagisa, I love you but I still don't trust you with mackerel. I'm gonna do it."  
The blond purses his lips, mock-frowning. "Are you criticizing my cooking?"  
Haruka looks at him deadpan. "Yes."  
" _Haru-chan_!"  
Haruka smiles, entertained, and Nagisa stares at him trying to keep his pout in place before melting it in a scoff and a grin.  
"It's a pity, because I was thinking of letting you have your way with me tonight again...  _what a shame_ ," Nagisa mutters, knowing it's going to happen anyway, again, and Haruka knows it too, but decides to humor him regardless. After all, they both woke up in a good mood.  
"Sorry," he whispers, kissing his neck a few times while the younger shivers gently, and takes a deep relaxed sigh. "I love you."  
"I'm yours," Nagisa replies, which is his way to say it back. He never says it mechanically, and it is his most sincere way to say what he wants to convey.  
Haruka leans his chin on Nagisa's shoulder, closing his eyes reassured.  
"What do we do today?" He asks, now leaning his chin on Nagisa's shoulder. If it was for him, he would spend all day in bed. But he knows...  
"What about we go hang out with Gou-chan and Mako-chan? They're both leaving tomorrow," Nagisa actually replies, just as Haruka thought. The other sighs, nodding.  
"Okay."  
"And then we can go visit our school! What do you think? I bet Amakata-chan still has a lot of trouble managing teens..."  
"Why should we care?" Haruka grumbles, grumpy. Nagisa turns to him, tying his arms around his neck and pecking his lips.  
"Because I'm feeling kind of nostalgic..." Nagisa replies, with a smile.  
Haruka looks in his eyes, and thinks for a few brief seconds before taking a little sigh. "Okay." Going to school is not going to make him happy, but if it will make Nagisa happy... after all, as usual, the blond has him wrapped around his finger.  
"And then we'll go have mackerel, alright?" Nagisa adds, with a little giggle. "I'll get something else, though. I've had enough of mackerel for the rest of my life," he continues, looking up with his lips pursed.  
"You don't understand cuisine delicacies," Haruka mutters, letting go of him. Speaking of mackerel, he feels really hungry too, thus he starts working on his own breakfast.  
"Whatever," Nagisa replies light-headed, waving a hand as he hides a smile.  
Haruka looks at his hair move in the morning light, reflecting the sun rays, and then gives the sky through the window a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for day 2 of freerarepairs week! Prompt was "Domestic/Morning". This is part of the verse I created with harukashipshimselfwithwater (this fic is for her btw) (but she doesn't have an AO3 account) where Haruka is very possessive and jealous of Nagisa. We both love it to bits.
> 
> (btw if you're a rper in the Free! fandom and wanna check my rp blog out.....or rp..........you know....do smutty threads... or stuff...... *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> it's nagisapenguindrum C; )


End file.
